


Goodnight Moon

by Garish_Flower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Marauders' Era, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garish_Flower/pseuds/Garish_Flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garvyn Ollivander is paranoid and insecure about everything in her life which makes her quite the worrier. She is just beginning at Hogwarts and is constantly harassed by a group of boys dubbed the Marauders, however some unusual friendships are formed and soon romance blossoms.<br/>Remus Lupin X OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters mentioned belong to their J.K. Rowling accept for my OCs

One week. That’s all there was till school started Garvie was nervous, but her brother older Gershwin insisted that everything would be wonderful, that there was no place like Hogwarts. She was nervous about making friends, and being bullied, and getting lost on the moving stair case. All of it made her head spin, and if that wasn’t enough her father constantly had his shop crawling with kids, older kids looking for new wands and younger kids looking for their first wand. Garvie loved watching their faces when it didn’t choose them, she also loved watching her father dodge the flying boxes and misfires, but she did not like cleaning up after them. 

Being the daughter of Ollivander had their perks, one of them being she did not have to fight through the sea of children to get her new wand, it was already specially made for her. There were others but those weren’t important she watched various children come in and out in and out. She laughed when they cried due to not being able to get the same wands as their friends. “What are you staring at Ginger” Garvyn froze. Ginger? She hated her hair color it was different from everyone else in their family, they all had been born with normal brown hair. But no not her she had to be the ginger just fantastic. 

“Pardon?” She squeaked.

“You heard me what are you laughing at ginger?” She looked down to see a mischievous looking boy with brown hair and circle glasses. 

“Don’t call me that.” She said frowning. 

“What don’t call you Ginger, Ginger?” The boy started laughing as her lip started quivering. 

“Garvie is this boy bothering you?” Her brother towered over them. The boy froze “Garvyn what did he say?” Garvie did nothing but hide her face amongst her brother’s jumper and cry.

The boy slowly backed away after his parents paid for his wand. “Oh Garvie you’re fine.” He said and started petting her hair. “Come let’s go to the back room people are starting to stare.” He picked her up in his arms and carried her like a baby. 

“He called me a ginger.” She said once she had calmed down. 

Gershwin sighed “There’s nothing wrong with your hair Garvie, how many times do I need to tell you that?” 

She began to cry again “I’m sorry I’m just so worked up about going to Hogwarts. It’s driving me insane.” She put her face in her hands “What if no one likes me? What if I miss the train? What if I’m not sorted into Ravenclaw like everyone else in our family?  
What if I have no one to sit with on the train? What if I get lost on the moving stair cases? What-” Gershwin put his hand over her mouth

“Garvie you’re going to drive me insane with all this worrying. Mum and Dad aren’t like those other wizards who disown their children if they don’t go into the same houses as them. I’ll be there with you every step of the way Garvie don’t worry.” Gershwin pulled her into a big giant brotherly hug, just what she needed. 

Garvyn pushed away from him and smiled “Thanks Gersh I needed that.” The sound of tumbling wand boxes made the both of them sigh 

“Garvyn! Gershwin!” Their father called. They both reluctantly went to the front to clean up after yet another failed attempt to choose a wand. 

The rest of the week flew by and before she knew it, it was the night before they needed to leave, it consisted of her and her brother furiously packing their trunks, caging their owls, and making sure their rooms were tidy. Their Mum and Dad helped them out quite a bit with shrinking charms. 

“Mum why can’t you just wave your wand and make everything pack itself?” Garvyn asked sighing and flopping over onto her bed. 

“Garvie you have to do things on your own before you do them with magic.” Her mother said with a smile.

Garvie sighed “Ugh, fine. “ She said and continued her packing. Soon she was finished and exhausted, Garvyn was worries that she wouldn’t be able to sleep due to her nerves, but now she was worried if she would be able to get up in the morning.

Gershwin made sure she was up by jumping on her bright and early. “Gersh one more hour please.” She whined as he started to shake her back and forth.

“Garvyn we leave in one hour.” He said.

Garvyn shot up “One hour!” She shouted. 

Gershwin grinned “I knew that would wake you up. Oh, also I lied. We have like three.” He walked out laughing. 

“I hate you Gershwin!” she shouted and threw her pillow at the door. 

And with that two hours later they were waving good bye to their parents and boarded the train. “Garvyn I’m going to be sitting in this compartment with my friends, if you need anything just come get me.” Her brother said and smiled sitting with his friends. 

Garvyn smiled and nodded her head “Of course.” She said and walked away trying to find a space to sit, then she saw it the boy from the store earlier in the week. 

“Hey! Ginger!” He shouted.

Garvyn bit her lip “That’s not my name.” She mumbled and walked passed him. She continued walking till she was able to find a compartment with a nice looking person in it. It was a boy with brown hair he was quietly reading. “May I sit here?” She asked. 

He looked up, bright green eyes, they shocked her. “Sure.” He said quietly. Garvyn pulled out her book and stretched out across the bench and began to read. They continued in this comfortable silence for a while. 

“Hey James! Look its Ginger!” Garvie cringed at that name and sighed. 

“What do you want?” She frowned and put her book down and saw him and his stupid shaggy black hair. His friend had brown hair and glasses. She sighed. 

He and his new friend piled into the compartment. The boy reading looked nervous and tensed up as James and Shaggy Hair moved into his space. 

“I already told you that isn’t my name.” Garvyn hissed as she stood up to leave. 

“Well then what is it Ginger?” James chimed in and grinned. 

“None of your damn business that’s what it is.” She walked out of the compartment and walked to find her brothers where she sat for the rest of the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

“Please don’t make me leave.” Garvyn whined tugging at her brother robes.

“Garvie you have to go on the boats it’s the rules.” Her brother said and started pushing her away. 

“Gershwin don’t make me go on that boat with that big man, what if it tips over, what if I get stuck with those awful boys, what if I meet even more awful people?” She continued babbling on and on.

“Oh come on Garvyn that’s just Hagrid he’d never hurt a fly, and I’m sure you’ll get seated with some lovely people.” He said turning and leaving for the carriages. Garvie sighed and made her way towards the boats the big man directed her towards a boat that had a boy with greasy hair and a nice looking girl who also hair red hair. 

“Hello.” She muttered “Do you mind if I sit with you all?” 

The girl grinned “Of course, I’m Lily Evans and this is my friend Severus.” 

“Oh nice to meet you both, I’m Garvyn Ollivander.” Garvie sat down in the boat and it wobbled back and forth. They sat talking for a few more minutes, Garvie found out that Lily was a Muggle and she and Severus had bought their wands from her father. 

The boat began to rock more violently as more people came on. Who were those people you may ask? It was Shaggy hair, James, and her compartment buddy. Suddenly Garvie thought she was going to be sick. 

“Hey James! I bet I can tip the boat over go over to the other side and rock it with me!” He shouted and ran over they began to rock it back and forth back and forth. 

Garvie felt her stomach turn green as it was rocked. “I’m going to be sick stop it.” She mumbled. 

“Hey look its Ginger, and what’s that another one!” Shaggy hair said.

“If you’re going to disrespect me at least have the decency to learn my name you prat.” Garvie spat

“All right then what is it?” he grinned.

“Garvyn Ollivander.” She said frowning “I wonder what his name is… I bet it’s something stupid like Geoffrey who spells that with a G… or… or… Something like-” her thoughts were interrupted

“Sirius Black.” He said.

Garvyn frowned “Well that’s not as stupid as I thought it would be.” 

Sirius looked taken back “Why’d you think my name would be stupid?” 

“Because you seem to have the brain the size of a pea.” Garvyn said and smiled. 

Lily grinned and James started laughing “Ouch man she got you!” 

They hadn’t even noticed that the boats had begun to move till Hagrid came over with his lantern “All right everyone out time to head to the great hall.” 

The crowd of first years headed over to the front gates where professor McGonagall gave her little speech explaining everything to the new students. Next they were herded off to the Great Hall to be sorted.   
They were called in alphabetical order, soon Sirius was called up the hat was placed upon his head it mumbled to itself for a minute “GRYFFINDOR!” It shouted. Gasps and mumbles could be heard from the Slytherin table, however it was soon covered up by Sirius’s shouts of excitement. 

“Mr. Black will you please sit down.” Professor McGonagall said sharply and quickly Sirius sat down. Lily, and the boy she now knew as Remus were also sorted into the same houses. The hat sorted through the next children a bit more quickly than Garvie hoped. Soon she was next. 

Nervously she walked up to the hat and sat on the bench, she locked eyes with her brother and he smiled reassuringly. “Oh quite interesting.” The hat muttered “So much intelligence in such a small girl, no doubt Ravenclaw would suit you well, however I sense much more potential in you, something hidden within that you will discover.” It thought for a bit longer “GRYFFINDOR” it shouted. 

Hollow. 

Empty.

Angry.

Sick.

Those were a few words that described how Garvyn felt. She got up from the stool and walked over to her table numbly and sat next to Lily, who was conveniently across from the three hooligans. Garvyn slumped forward so her forehead was on the table and her hair sprawled around her “Garvyn what’s wrong?” Lily asked and put a caring hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m a disappointment. A disgrace, a pimple on the face of society.” She said as her words were muffled by the table and her hair. 

“Well someone is a bit dramatic.” James said and began stuffing his face. 

Sirius frowned, he knew what it was like to be sorted into the wrong house some families had such high expectations. Garvyn sat up, her eyes were puffy and her nose was red “If you’ll excuse me I don’t want to ruin your dinners with my sulking.” She said and left to find the bathrooms. Sirius followed. 

“Hey Ginger!” He shouted after. 

“Haven’t you put me through enough? We haven’t even started the school year and you’re bullying me.” She sat on some steps and pulled her knees up to her chest. 

“I wasn’t supposed to be sorted into Gryffindor either.” He muttered. “I was supposed to be in Slytherin it’s a family tradition, they believe no other houses are worthy.” Sirius sat next to her as she cried, he was rubbish at feelings and comforting people, but this he knew about. “I can’t wait to get the howler my mother’s going to send me tomorrow.” He grinned to himself “I want to be my own person though. I know that I am better than their narrow minds.” 

Garvyn looked up at Sirius “It’s not really my family’s expectations, but my own, they’re just so high for myself and just put so much pressure on myself that it drives me insane.” She sighed and leaned into his shoulder “I can’t imagine knowing your family is going to be upset with what house you’re put in.” He rubbed her shoulder in a brotherly way and smiled to himself. 

This was going to be the start of a wonderful friendship


	3. Chapter 3

Following the perfects to the Gryffindor common area was much harder than Garvyn thought it would be. Wandering through out the various corridors at an imaginably fast pace for her small legs to follow “Come on shorty keep up!” Sirius shouted as she began to lag behind. 

Remus began to slow down too, so the two walked behind everyone else as their own pace. Garvyn was relieved at least if she got lost it wouldn’t be alone. “I’m sorry you didn’t get the house you wanted.” Remus muttered softly.   
Garvyn smiled at him, “It’s fine… I’ll survive it’s just hard knowing I’m a disappointment to myself.” She said softly. “I’ll get over it though, I always do.” 

Remus frowned, he knew what it was like to be a disappointment, something that people looked down on and thought less of. Due to his condition he felt this all the time even though it was a well-kept secret. He knew every time his father looked at him there was something missing, and there would always be something missing due to his condition. His father still put up a good front, it just wasn’t convincing when Remus would be up late at night hearing him talk about it with his mother. Remus’s mother always held a look of pity in her eyes that he hated to see. He didn’t need anyone to feel sorry for him especially his parents. 

Soon the crowd of children stopped in front of the fat lady painting “Fortuna Major.” The perfect said and the portrait opened and soon everyone flooded in. They soon found out their roommates for the year. Thankfully Lily was one of them along with a girl named Alice

Garvyn liked Alice she seemed like such a nice girl, but she was happy that she had Lily with her 

Time flew by at Hogwarts days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Months where she was constantly harassed by the Marauders, months her brother stood up for her, months of worrying over school work, and months of letters from her parents reassuring her everything would be alright. 

Remus also felt the months go by, every 29 days he would disappear and go visit Professor Dumbledore about his condition, his friends would question him as to why he would always get so sick once a month. He was silently happy that they were too dumb to figure out it was every full moon he would disappear. 

Soon the year was over, just like that in the blink of an eye it was done. Garvyn loaded her things on to the train and followed her friends Lily and Alice onto it, they got into a compartment and were soon joined by Severus, poor Sev, constantly harassed by those bloody gits always teased about one thing or another. Garvie could really feel for him. He was such a sweet boy, hopelessly in love with Lily, but sweet. 

The Marauders caught the compartment next to theirs, Garvyn had a strange relationship with them. They treated her like Severus, however she and Sirius seemed to have an off friendship going for them. They hated each other, yet if she ever needed someone to talk to she never went to Lily or Alice, but to Sirius. It was interesting to say the least. 

Soon they were back at King’s Cross where their parents were awaiting them. 

Like school summer passed just as quickly. Garvyn sat in her father’s shop and smiled watching the new students get their wands and try them out. She saw a familiar mop of curly black hair, he looked unamused and was followed by a younger version of him. 

“Oh Sirius I see you brought a little you with.” 

“Oh shut up will you this thing needs a wand.” He said and shoved his brother towards Garvyn. 

“I won’t be talking to a filthy half-blood like you.” His younger brother spat.

Garvyn frowned and called her father over “My, isn’t he charming.” She said

Sirius frowned “Quit it Regulus if we want a good sale you need to be nice to them.” Their family was rich yes, but very frugal when it came to certain things. 

“I’m glad money is the only thing making you a good person.” Garvyn said sarcastically, she went into the backroom and didn’t come out till they left. 

The next day she and her brother boarded the train to Hogwarts, it didn’t take long for her to spot Lily and Alice so quickly she climbed into the compartment with the two and was joined by Severus. Remus walked passed, he looked more ragged than usual. 

“I’ll be right back.” Garvie muttered and walked up behind Remus “Are you alright?” She asked “You look awful no offense.” 

Remus gave her a weak smile “I’m fine I promise, just the flu.” He said. His skin looked grey and his hair was stringy due to the constant stream of sweat that was on his forehead. Garvie frowned she knew it was more but left him at that. 

“If you say so Remus.” She smiled. Remus liked the way his name sounded coming out of her mouth, it sounded like a waterfall, flowing and smooth. His thoughts went back to being disorganized as he fell into a coughing fit.


	4. Chapter 4

As second year progressed Garvyn couldn’t help but notice how strange Sirius, James, Remus, and their new odd friend Peter were acting. They would always sneak around and their relationship with Remus seemed more strained. Garvyn’s thoughts were   
interrupted when the Marauders stormed through the Great Hall trailing a very sickly looking Remus. 

“I told you all it’s nothing.” Remus looked at them, he was so pale his skin looked transparent and there were big purple bags under his eyes. 

James put a hand on his friend’s shoulder “Remus we are just worried about you! You go to the infirmary once a month you can’t tell us it’s nothing!” 

Sirius nodded his head and frowned “You’re our friend we want to help.”

Remus jerked his shoulder away “If it was any of your concern you would have known about it. I can take care of this myself I always do anyways.” And with that Remus left the Great Hall with a very stunned looking James and Sirius. 

This sparked Garvyn’s curiosities she got up to follow Remus “Don’t you’ll only piss him off more.” Sirius muttered. 

Garvie sighed and sat back down, Lily came and sat by Garvyn and the two began to chat. Ever since the start of second year James had been acting funny around Lily. Garvie suspected he fancied her, but Lily refused to believe it. The group of people got up to go to their first class Charms, when James pulled her aside. 

“Hey Garvie.” He said looking nervous. Huh… that was funny considering James never looked nervous one day of his life. 

Garvyn frowned, what on earth could he want? She thought to herself she began to sweat nervously. “Well you see I was wondering if you could help me with this thing…” He said, he was trying to beat around the bush. 

“Oh just get out with it already you’re freaking me out.” Garvyn snapped and immediately put her hand over her mouth.

James squeezed his eyes shut and took a huge breath in “IREALLYLIKELILYANDIWANTYOUTOHELPSETUSUP.” He spoke fast and loudly. 

Garvyn looked at him “What?” 

“I really like Lily and I want you to help set us up.” He said and looked down at his feet. 

Garvyn smiled to herself “This is adorable he has a little crush on my Lily, she is growing up so fast.” She had to give something like this a bit of thought “I’m sorry James but I need to think about this I’ll give you an answer at lunch okay?” She said and began to walk away.

“Wait!” He tugged on her arm “You won’t tell her will you?” He said and looked desperate 

Garvie sighed she had to tell Lily at some point, but right now wasn’t the right time “I guess so.” She sighed. 

The rest of the day Garvie went on with that secret eating at her insides, it felt like she had leaches in her stomach, or a knife stabbing her. She hated keeping things from her friend so she ignored Lily to not risk it accidently slipping. In fact she had been avoiding that whole group now for around a week. She hadn’t slept or eaten for those few days and it was killing her. Remus was looking better though which made her slightly happier. But it didn’t stop the feeling of guilt she got every time she looked at James and Lily. 

Garvyn needed to talk to someone, so she headed over to the Ravenclaw tower and waited for someone to come out so she could be let in. Thankfully that person was her brother “Gersh I need to talk to someone.”

Gershwin looked down at his sister “Garvie you look awful have those boys been bothering you again?” He asked 

“Well… No not really. It’s something else.” She said “You’ll make fun of me when I tell you. So never mind just forget I even came.” Garvie began to leave. 

“No Garvyn we are going to talk. Come on lets go to the astronomy tower.” He said and grabbed her arm and dragged her along with him. 

As soon as they stepped somewhere secluded she poured her guts out to him “Garvie you need to tell James you can’t help him then.” 

“But why? I have to do it I’m their friend!” She said getting flustered. 

“They make fun of you and stress you out is that something friends do?” Gershwin asked.

Garvyn looked down at her feet and shook her head “No.” She mumbled.

“There so now we know he isn’t your friend. Does Lily even like him back?” he added.

Garvyn continued looking down at her feet “I don’t think she does.” She mumbled.

Gershwin looked at her “Would you want a friend to force you into something you don’t want?” He asked

“No…” Garvyn sighed at her defeat.

Gershwin grinned “See I’m all knowing because I’m you’re big brother.” 

Garvie grinned “Oh shut up no you’re not.”

“You know I am now come here I haven’t gotten to see you in a while.” Her brother said and opened his arms for a great big hug.

Reluctantly Garvyn leaned into her brother and hugged him back. This was just what she needed.

The next morning she went to find James but only found Sirius “Where’s James?” She asked.

“Why need to profess your undying love to him?” Sirius asked teasingly.

Garvyn frowned “I’m serious I need to talk to him about something important.” 

“No I’m Sirius, I’m flattered but I think the world can only handle one.” He grinned as Garvyn stormed off angrily. 

Later she was able to find him “James I have an answer for you.” She said softly. 

James turned around and was smiling he looked happy and hopeful, it almost made Garvyn sick knowing what she was going to sat. “I can’t help you. I’m sorry but it’s eating me from the inside I can’t handle keeping a secret like this.” She frowned as his eyes dropped and his smile turned into a frown.

“It’s okay, I was kind of expecting you to say that. But I think Sirius and Peter are going to help me Remus has been a bit off lately.” James said frowning a bit. 

“I know I can tell. There’s so much tension between you two.” Garvyn frowned she knew it hurt them to be ignored by Remus.

“We’ll figure it out don’t worry.” James winked at her and then turned to leave. 

Within the following week the Marauders were back to normal, if not closer than they were before. Though the night before they ended up in the infirmary. Garvyn shrugged it off, it was probably some prank that backfired on them. 

The rest of the year had gone by faster than usual, they all were packing their bags for the train. “You’ll visit promise?” Lily asked.

Garvyn grinned “I promise.” She loved going to the muggle world and spending time with Lily everything there was so much simpler and quite frankly she enjoyed it more than home. 

The two girls made their way down to the common room where they saw the Marauders waiting for them. Garvie and James locked eyes “Oh no…” She muttered “Lily can we go back upstairs, like right now.” She said and turned and began to drag her best   
friend with her. 

“LILY EVANS!” James shouted.

It was too late; Garvyn was mentally beating herself up. Lily turned around and looked slightly irritated “What Potter.” She said and narrowed her eyes.

James waved his wand and flowers appeared “Lily Evans will you be my girlfriend.” He said shoving them in front of her face.

Lily made a face “Not in a million years you toad stool.” And promptly walked past him and out the common area. Garvie ran to follow her “Can you imagine that creep?” Lily shouted making her way to the front gates with poor Garvie running to keep up with her.

Garvie scratched the back of her head “HAHAHAHA yeah right??” She forced a laugh that sounded more like a cackle.

Lily looked at her with an odd expression on her face “What’s wrong with you?”

Garvyn wished she could just hit her head on a brick wall ‘Go on tell her you didn’t have a clue about what James was going to do.’ She thought to herself, but instead “I knew what James was going to do, and he asked me to help him out but I said no and never told you.” Came out. Garvie covered her mouth as Lily stood there with her mouth a gape.

“You- You knew that that Son of a banshee was going to ask me out?” She asked, Lily was livid. 

Garvie began to feel a not in her stomach, ‘That’s it our friendship is over, I ruined it it’s all my fault.” Suddenly warm tears were running down her face. “I’m sorry Lily I told him I couldn’t help him isn’t that enough?” She said softly.

Lily clenched her fists “No, now thanks to you I was humiliated in front of the entire Gryffindor house!” and stormed away into the train. 

Sirius walked up behind her, he’d heard the whole thing “She hates me, she hates me as much as she hates Potter, and it’s all my fault.” Garvyn sunk to her knees and just stared at the ground. 

“I’m sure she doesn’t hate you that much.” Sirius said and sat down next to her “She’s just embarrassed, I’m sure she’ll apologize sooner than later.” 

Garvyn felt tears running down her face, yet she didn’t sob, she just felt empty inside. Her only friend gone. “Come on, let’s go before we miss the train I’ll carry your stuff.” Sirius said and tugged her up. Garvyn followed silently.   
Numb.

That was the only word to describe how she felt as she was seated with the Marauders, they’d tried talking to her, James even apologized to her, but they didn’t get a response. She just sat watching the trees pass. The train finally stopped at King’s Cross   
Station and they all got off; Sirius continued to carry her things and his, but they were soon taken by her brother.

Garvyn looked and saw Lily standing with her muggle parents and they locked eyes for a brief second before she quickly looked away. It made Garvie’s stomach lurch. “Gersh, it’s all my fault.” She mumbled when they got home. “Lily hates me.”

Gershwin looked at Garvyn “What do you mean?” 

“James asked her out today and I let it slip that he had asked me for help and then Lily told me it was all my fault and that she got humiliated in front of the entire Gryffindor house.” She looked at her brother with big tears in her eyes. “It is all my fault, if I had just wanted to get into Ravenclaw harder I wouldn’t have gotten into any of this mess.” She said and then broke down sobbing. “And now I am a disappointment to my family because I broke tradition.”

“Garvyn we are not the Blacks don’t you ever say you are a disappointment.” Her brother snapped, it made her jump. “Second the sorting hat doesn’t make mistakes obviously it put you in there for a reason. It wouldn’t have mattered how hard you would have wanted it. The sorting hat would have put you in there either way.” 

Garvyn started to cry even harder “I- I’m sorry I made you so-so upset G-Gershwin.” She said with her eyes red and her nose runny. 

Gershwin sighed and pulled her into a hug, no matter how good of friends she and Sirius were the hugs from her brother would always be the best. Garvyn hiccupped and sniffed “I’m not mad at you Garvie, I’m just frustrated that you beat yourself up over the smallest things.” His chest rumbled with the words he was saying. “I’m sure Lily will send you an owl over the summer and everything will be fine.”

Sure enough within the next week Lily had sent her a letter explaining how sorry she was, and soon the two girls were best friends just like normal. 

With the blink of an eye it was their fifth year already, the Marauders were still immature, and James was literally throwing himself at Lily. This had made her the target of many a jealous girl. Sirius had turned into a flavor of the week guy, but Remus and Peter were still Remus and Peter. The unusual group of people boarded the train and awaited for their fifth year to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not really happy with the ending of this chapter it seems cheesy and cliche, i might come back and change it. I am also going to try and develop Garvyn and Remus's relationship more than I have so far in the books. I'm also going to spend a lot of time in fifth year, if you haven't noticed I completely skipped third and fourth year, oops sorry not sorry. But yeah anyways that is the game plan for now. Hope you enjoy it let me know what you all think of this chapter and the other ones. Also PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL ME IF GARVYN IS BEING TOO WHINY OR A CRY BABY! I want her character to seem like she has anxiety but I don't want her to be a whiny little weenie you know? Also I hope you all enjoyed my Potter Puppet Pals reference


	5. Chapter 5

Garvyn walked into the Great Hall she looked over to her friend Lily, “Ready for fifth year?” She asked her with a smile. 

Lily returned her smile “Of course. Ready for your O.W.L. s?” 

Garvyn grimaced “Pulling all-nighters? Crying over how hard the homework is? And being so stressed my hair falls out? You bet. Not to mention the stress of being a Prefect” Garvyn’s grimace turned into a smile once the Marauder’s walked into the Great Hall.  
She had developed a certain emotion towards a certain Remus Lupin.

Lily smiled “Hey Garvie, you know who else is a Prefect?” She said catching her friends gaze “Someone catch your fancy?” She asked. 

Garvyn’s face turned red “Huh? What? Me? Like someone? Nope not a chance, not one of those fools. And yes I already know that Remus is the prefect for our house this year” She said and quickly found a seat which was conveniently across from the group of boys. Dumbledore gave his usual beginning of the year speech, now it wasn’t even anything exciting just the same old same old. The group of first years were sorted and then the feast began. 

“Lily my love you have returned to me!” James said fawned over her, “You didn’t respond to one of my owls over the summer, I am heart broken.” 

Lily frowned “I didn’t even open them. As soon as I got one poof into the fire.” She said and smiled as James frowned and poked at his food. 

The feast consisted of the usual stuffing of ones face, and eating till they felt like throwing up. Garvyn looked across the hall and saw her brother at the Ravenclaw table she waved and smiled. Gershwin looked at the group of people she was sitting with and smiled knowingly, he knew, and Garvie knew that as of now, he was the only one that knew. Once the feast was over Remus and Garvyn began to herd the first years. “Come on hurry up we need to make it before the stair cases change.” Garvyn said.

Remus grinned “If you get lost you better hope the Bloody Barron doesn’t find you.” He said. Garvyn bit her lip to suppress her laughter, as the little first years erupted in a sea of whispers. 

Garvyn looked over to her fellow Prefect “You’re terrible.” She said. Remus just shrugged. 

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady “Password?” She asked, the students surrounding her were in awe at the talking portrait.

“Now First years you must remember the password, if you don’t know you’ll be stuck out here. The Fat Lady is very strict about security.” Garvyn said and then turned towards the painting “Wattlebird.” She said. 

The first years flooded into the common room and got their room assignments from Professor McGonagall, and the two Prefects went to find their friends. “Ginger what’s new with you?” Sirius asked with a new girl on his arm, Flora Webb, one of his usual ones that kept crawling back to him. 

The girl glared at Garvyn, and Garvyn glanced over to Lily and gave her a sly smirk “Oh Sirius you know exactly what’s up. Don’t you remember summer? Wasn’t it amazing?” 

Flora looked down at Sirius who had narrowed his eyes at Garvyn “What is she talking about Sirius?” 

Sirius knew exactly what she was doing “I honestly don’t know.”

“Oh don’t worry I don’t expect you too, it was a pretty… Wild night.” Garvyn grinned and looked back at his fellow Marauders who were stifling their laughter 

Flora got up off his lap “Sirius! I thought you said I was the only one! I can’t believe I let you do this to me again!” and stormed off

“Yeah I can’t believe you did either…” Garvyn muttered and wandered over to Lily laughing at Sirius’s pissed off look. 

“Oh no it looks like you really pissed him off this time.” Lily said between laughs 

Garvyn smiled and looked at her friend “Don’t worry he’ll find a new girl tomorrow.” 

Her laughing stopped when Sirius got up and started to walk over “Oh no Lily hide me!” She said and hid behind her friend.

“Come on ginger you’re small but not that small. Get out here you and I need to have a chat.” He said and grabbed her arm and pulled her out the portrait.

“What the hell Garvyn!” He said letting her go.

“Oh lighten up Sirius; it was only a joke.” Garvie said and looked up at her friend. 

“I just worked so hard to get her back and she’s so hot.” He sounded like a whiny child. 

Garvyn frowned “Sirius Black you can do so much better than some blonde haired whore you understand me?” She looked him right in the eye and wouldn’t break contact. 

Sirius was shocked “No one has ever told me I can do better with anything.” He said softly. Garvyn knew how his family at home treated him, she knew that they have been abusive, mostly verbally and occasionally physically. 

“I know you can, and just because you are good looking doesn’t mean you can’t get nice girls. Just don’t… Break them.” She said and winked at him

Sirius grinned “Thanks Garvie, you’re the best.” His smile turned into a mischievous smirk “And what about you, I’ve noticed a certain brown haired studious Gryffindor has caught your eye.” 

Garvyn’s face turned red “What? No I don’t know what you are talking about.” She said and looked away from him.

“Ginger, I have so many girls throw themselves at me, you don’t think I don’t know that stare?” Sirius said and laughed  
“Oh you shut your mouth Black! Don’t compare me to those desperate girls, hell they faint if you even breathe in their direction.” She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. 

“I can help you with a plan to… you know…” He said and wandered off a bit.

“Oh Merlin Sirius you are a pig. Some of us don’t think about that when we like someone.” And there it slipped. Garvyn quickly covered her mouth.

“HA! You admitted it there I caught you!” Sirius laughed loudly in her face and had a big stupid grin across it. 

“If you tell anyone I’ll kill you.” She said and grabbed his shirt. To anyone walking past it looked quite funny due to how short she was compared to her friend. Garvyn began to shake him back and forth “You need to swear to it or I won’t be able to sleep tonight, swear to it!” She said.

“Alright, alright geez Garvie calm down I wasn’t going to tell him, it would ruin all the fun I’ll have watching you.” Sirius patted her head and began to walk away.

Garvyn frowned as much as she loved him, she still hated him. 

They made their way back to the common room where Flora watched the two walk in with each other “Alright and what were you two doing out there, huh? Having another ‘wild night’” she said and put air quotes around it. 

Sirius rolled his eyes “I’ll take care of this.” He said and walked towards Flora wrapping his arm around her 

Garvyn frowned “Remember what I said.” She whispered and watched him walk away. 

Scanning the room, Garvie locked eyes with Remus, it was almost time for lights out so they began to get ready for their dorm checks “So what’s between you and Sirius?” Remus asked

“What?” Garvyn said looking at her fellow Prefect.

Remus shrugged his shoulders and looked at all of the boys dorms he would have to check over “Nothing, I was just wondering because of the whole Flora thing.” He said still looking at it.

“Oh that?” Garvie said and laughed “That was nothing, I just like to frustrate him, plus I know he can do so much better than that dumb harpy.”

Remus let out a puff of air “Oh okay.” He said and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog. 

“Chocolate at this time?” she asked and smiled 

Remus grinned “What? Want one?” He asked and pulled another one out.

“How many do you have in there? You’d think it was enchanted like my purse.” Garvie laughed and took it out of his hands.

“Enough to get me through this many first and second years.” He said and laughed. “Good luck rounding up the girls.”

“Oh thanks, but I really think you’re the one that needs the luck, they look like a crazy bunch.” Garvyn said and they went their separate ways to check on everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I really like it but at the same time i feel like I am moving too slowly with their romantic build you know? How do you all feel about it? Should I move a bit faster or nah?


	6. Chapter 6

Garvyn looked down at her timetable and then at her friend who was curtly laughing her ass off. "Every class... I have every class with him." Garvie said and sighed.

Lily stopped laughing and caught her breath "Well at least you will have plenty of time to get to know him." She said smiling.

She and Lily has been rather early to breakfast, they'd beat the marauders down due to Remus having trouble with the boys. They were a rowdy bunch this year, or rather his friends were busy harassing him so he couldn't get his Prefect duties done. Soon enough they made their way down and Professor McGonagall.

"Garvie let me see your schedule!" Sirius said and yanked it out of her hands, James yanked Lily's out of her hands. The crew of marauders scoured over them.

"Lily my love! We have three classes together." James threw the schedule on the table and sulked.

Remus smiled and looked at Garvyn "Looks like we have all our classes together." He said. Sirius looked over at Garvyn and gave her a knowing smirk while she shot him a glare.

Soon after breakfast they all split ways for their classes. Remus and Garvyn stayed behind "Walking buddies?" Garvyn said smiling and looking at Remus.

He returned her smile and nodded his head, then they made their way to their first class, History of Magic. Garvyn sighed and walked in to the classroom and saw Professor Binns hunched over with his wispy hair, Garvyn and Remus quickly took a seat next to each other.

Professor Binns droned on an on useless facts about dead people, the goblin rebellion, and other things like that. Remus leaned over to Garvyn "How old do you think he is?" He whispered.

Garvyn grinned "I don't know 100? He looks like he's ready to keel over any time now."

Their schedule's continued like this for a few months, by now it was Christmas Holiday and the Marauders and Lily were staying behind along with Garvyn. Everyone was in jumpers around the fire, not many people were at Hogwarts around this time, and however it was more people than usual. Garvyn got up and walked back to the dorm to get a blanket "Garvyn wait up!" She turned and saw Remus.

She smiled lightly, the two been very close due to their schedules being the same. "What Remus, you can't follow me. The steps are charmed." She laughed a bit.

Remus smiled "Not when you have a friend named Sirius Black." He smiled and followed her up the steps towards her room. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow with me?" he asked.

Garvyn paused at her door she felt butterflies in her stomach "Oh um sure yeah I can do that."

Remus smiled nervously "All right." He said and quickly turned around and began to walk away, however he ended up turning back "We can go around lunch like 11?" He said.

Garvyn grinned and nodded her head as she entered her shared bedroom, she quickly got her blanket and ran down the steps to see just Lily. "Oh my goodness Lily you'll never guess what happened?" She shouted at her friend.

Lily looked shocked "What?" She asked.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade tomorrow with Remus!" Garvyn said grinning.

Lily smiled "That's wonderful! That also explains why the boys rushed off so suddenly." The two girls continued gushing about the excitement till dinner where they went down to the great hall, since there were so few people everyone was confined to one table, however the teachers got their own.

Garvyn and Remus kept exchanging glances at each other, while James and Lily continued their love hate relationship. Soon dinner was over and Sirius motioned for Garvyn to come over towards him. "I see the two of you sneaking glances at each other." He said grinning.

Garvyn blushed "I don't know what you are talking about." She said.

"You can thank me for tomorrow." Sirius said smirking down at her.

"What do you mean?" Garvyn asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes "I was the one that pushed him to ask you should see him in our dormitory he doesn't shut up about you." Garvyn blushed and Sirius continued "So, I told him to grow a pair and ask you on a date." Sirius has a smug grin across his face.

Garvyn hugged him tightly "You're the best."

Sirius hugged her back and sighed "Yeah... I know."

Garvyn rolled her eyes and looked for Lily, then together they headed back to the common room. "Lily my love would you care to join me by the fire?" James asked her.

"Only if I can throw you in. And I'm guessing you don't want to be lit on fire so if you all don't mind and even if you do Garvyn and I are going to go upstairs and have a little girl talk." She said and grabbed her friends arm and dragged her up the steps to their dorm. "We need to pick out what you are wearing."

Garvyn grinned and they began to go through their closets "What about this?" Garvyn said and held up a sweater dress, it was brown and went to just above her knees.

Lily grinned "That is perfect!" she said, soon they had a whole outfit picked out and set on one of the chairs it consisted of the brown sweater dress, black tights, and some black flats. By the time they cleaned up their mess and got everything straightened out it was time for lights out, however it took Garvyn hours before she could actually fall asleep, and even then it just felt like she was laying there awake with her eyes closed. As soon as she felt sleep upon her Lily was jumping on her to wake her up.

"Wake up! It's 9:30." Lily said and ripped the covers off. Garvyn sighed and sat up, despite the little sleep she got she had never felt so well rested. It took nearly till 11 for her to get ready. She walked down the steps to the common room to see Remus in his usual jumper and slacks.

"Hello" Remus said smiling.

Garvyn smiled back "Hi."

"We'll have to use the map to get to Hogsmeade, is that okay?" He said pulling it out of his back pocket.

Garvyn grinned, despite being the nerd of the group he was still rebellious "Of course." Then together they walked to Hogsmeade. The air was cold, but it wasn't unbearable. Garvyn was just fine in her winter coat and Gryffindor scarf. Together they walked through the little village Garvyn stopped and looked at the Shrieking Shack "Remus, do you believe the Shack is really haunted?" She said looking at him.

Remus tensed up "Well if there are ghosts at Hogwarts then why can't they be anywhere else?" He said and continued walking towards their destination.

Shortly they made it to Three Broomsticks, Madam Rosmerta greeted them with smiles "Don't you belong in the castle right now?" She asked.

Garvyn tensed up and began to stumble over her words, but Remus jumped in "Yes, but we needed a nice place to get butter beers."

Madam Rosmerta smiled and shook her head as she watched the two sat in a booth against a wall. Garvyn and Remus sat next to each other in a curved booth. They sat in a comfortable silence till Madam Rosmerta brought them their butter beers "Enjoy you two." She said smiling.

"Remus?" Garvyn asked looking over at her friend. "Why do you always get so sick?"

Remus tensed up and looked at Garvyn, by now James, Sirius, and Peter knew his secret, but it was well guarded and never talked about unless he was about to change for the full moon, "Um, well I suppose my body just very weak." He said smiling, it killed him to lie to her.

"Oh yes, I suppose one gets sick when their body can't fight it off." Garvyn looked him over, he was tall and slender with a small scar on his face. She scrunched her nose and shook her thoughts away. "Are you excited for the O.W.L.S?" She asked smiling.

She and Remus shared the same love of knowledge, Remus grinned and nodded his head "Of course. I plan to take everyone I can." He said.

Garvyn nodded her head agreeing "Yes me too, but I've been having trouble with a few classes." She said sheepishly. "If I don't do better in charms there's no way I'll be able to pass it. Professor Flitwick has been so kind and has been helping me as much as he can, but I still can't manage to understand it." She said looking down at her half empty mug.

Remus looked at Garvyn "I can always tutor you in it. I have the highest marks in the class." He said.

Garvyn sighed "I'd hate to be a bother." She said softly "I can always ask my brother for help. But now he is beginning his training to follow in our father's footsteps." She gave a small huff.

Remus smiled lightly "We have the same schedules so it's not like it would be any trouble."

Garvyn sighed and gave in "All right I suppose you can tutor me. I trust you won't try to sabotage me." She said and laughed.

Remus laughed and took a drink of his butter beer his lip was covered in foam and he quickly wiped it off "I might."

Garvyn grinned and glanced over at the clock. Remus followed her glance. It was almost two in the afternoon. "I suppose we should be heading back." He said and stood up. Garvyn followed and they walked out of The Three Broom Sticks and through the tunnels to Hogwarts.

"Thank you for the lovely afternoon." Garvyn said once they reached the painting of the Fat Lady.

Remus turned towards Garvyn and smiled "Thank you for coming with me." He said.

They stood there for some time staring at each other. Garvyn swallowed thickly and looked at Remus, he had a nervous look on his face. Slowly he reached up and cupped her face and began to lean in. Garvyn felt her stomach knot up as he got closer; she closed her eyes and then closed the distance between them. As quick as it happened it was over; Remus pulled away and smiled down at Garvyn, who was blushing furiously. "That was nice." Garvyn said breathlessly.

Remus nodded his head "Yeah, it was." He said and put his hands back at his side, Garvyn reached over and grabbed one of his hands, they were coarse and clammy, and she liked it. Remus gripped her small soft hand and they entered the portrait to see their friends waiting for them.

Remus looked over at Sirius who was wiggling his eyebrows, he sighed and rolled his eyes then looked down at Garvyn "See you at dinner?" He asked.

She nodded her head "Yeah." She said laughing at the three boys obviously eagerly waiting for a story. Garvyn looked over at Lily and quickly ran over to her, her hands felt cold now that the warmth of the other one was gone. Together the two girls ran up to their shared dorm.

"Garvie! You have to tell me all about it!" Lily said grinning.

"All of it?" She groaning.

"Yes every little detail." Lily and Garvyn sat on Lily's bed.

"Well we went to The Three Broom Sticks and I told him how I am failing charms, and he agreed to tutor me. That's all that really happened." Garvyn said smiling.

"You're lying." Lily said with a blank look on her face.

"Well... Once we reached the portrait we kissed." She said.

Lily's jaw dropped "What! You have to tell me everything! What kind of kiss was it? Did he just grab you and lay a big one on you? Or was it soft and sweet? How long was it? Did he use tongue?"

Garvyn was blushing furiously "Oh shut it!" She said and put her hands over her face in embarrassment "It was short and he cupped my face. That's it just a little one."

Lily had a small smile across her face "Aaaww that's so cute!" She crooned.

Garvyn rolled her eyes and tried not to smile.

Meanwhile Sirius was ruthlessly interrogating his friend "So did you, you know?" He asked smirking.

James laughed at Sirius's question and looked at Remus blushing furiously "Come on Padfoot do you really think Moony has that in him?" He said grinning.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair "Well something obviously had to have happened! Tell us!"

Remus rolled his eyes "I told you I just agreed to tutor her! That's all."

"No it's not. The look on your faces when the two of you came in I can tell that look anywhere. Especially on a girl!" Sirius said pointing at Remus. "You kissed her didn't you, what type was it? Did you slam her against the wall and snog?" He grinned at Remus covering his face "Tell us or we will keep pestering you!" He sang.

Remus sighed "All right fine! It was just a little one." He said embarrassed.

James wrapped an arm around Sirius and pretended to wipe tears away from his face "Aw look at our little Remy growing up." He said just before he and Sirius erupted into howls of laughter.

Remus buried his face in his pillow "Oh shut up, you all should be happy I even tried anything." He sounded muffled.

Sirius grinned and patted his friend on the back "We are! We didn't expect you to do anything! And now we are going to help you out even more!" he exclaimed. Remus let out a loud groan

"Oh come on Moony cheer up, we are going to plan a party for here on Christmas." James said grinning.

"Oh great, this sounds like a wonderful idea." Remus said rolling his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Sorry I haven't updated for a really long time, these last couple weeks have been super stressful for me as a person due to moving to college in a few day (Like 5 more days) I know scary right? So hopefully everything will get sorted out. But Remus and Garvyn took a step towards romance today. I also might add some more *ahem* sexual themes later on... I'm not sure I don't want to do it if I am going to lose readers. So let me know what you think about this chapter so far and what i have planned for it in the future!


	7. Chapter 7

Garvyn looked at Lily “A Christmas party?” She said and shoved her head in her hands “Social gatherings make me uncomfortable.” She said. 

Lily frowned “It will be fine don’t worry. You’ll get to spend more quality time with Remus.” She said and nudged her friend. 

Garvyn started to blush madly and kept her face covered “Oh shut up.” Ever since their little date Remus and Garvyn have been hanging out more often, they weren’t dating, but they were talking. “There’s nothing between us.” She said curtly.

“Oh sure you two just snog and hold hands.” She said and laughed as Garvie punched her in the arm. “You can’t let Sirius know we know though!” 

“Don’t worry I won’t.” Garvyn’s said frowning. 

They quickly shut their mouths due to the boys coming down for lunch, however they all seemed to go their separate ways. Lily looked at Garvyn and grinned as Remus walked over towards them. Remus looked at the two girls and gave them a smile “”Hello.” He said sitting down “I have two invitations for our first annual Marauders Christmas celebration.” He said and handed them to the two girls. They smiled and looked at their invites “It’s invite only so don’t lose it.” He said and stood up and went to deliver more invitations. 

A few days later the girls spent all day in their room getting ready for the party, Lily insisted on it, saying they had to look presentable. “Who are you event trying to impress Lily?” Garvyn asked smirking. “Does his name start with J and rhyme with Ames?” She grinned.

Lily frowned but could not hide the blush on her face “Oh don’t be daft. Who could be interested in that toad?” she said frowning. 

The two girls were finished within the hour and waiting “I told you this was too early to get ready Lily.” Garvyn said.

Lily frowned “Well now we have time to talk about our plan of action for you.” She said and plopped down onto the bed.

“Plan of action? What are you talking about?” Garvyn looked confused

“Well for you and Remus of course.” 

Garvyn frowned “Nothing is going to happen between us Lily.” 

Her friend frowned “Garvyn you really don’t think the Marauders just decided to have a party.” Garvyn just stared blankly at her “Ugh, you’re so clueless! They did this because they have a plan for the two of you as well whether Remus likes it or not. So that is why we need one.” 

Garvyn groaned “I thought the plan was just to look hot and show up at the party.” 

Lily grinned “That is just a small part of our plan.” After a bit of arguing they came up with a small plan to help Garvyn catch the attention of her fellow prefect. 

By the time the two girls showed up the party was already in full swing. Bottles of firewhisky, rum, beers, and other alcoholic beverages lined the tables along with some sodas and a large bowl of punch. Crowd of people were gathered throughout the entire room of requirements and lights flashed while the music was blaring. 

Sirius saw the two girls enter the Room of Requirements and walked over to them; he looked quite dapper in a dark blue button up and black jeans. “Well don’t you two clean up nicely.” He said smirking. 

Garvyn and Lily frowned “Ha ha Sirius very funny.” Garvyn said and shoved passed him.

“Well isn’t someone a bit excited to party.” Sirius said and laughed as the two girls made their way to the table of refreshments.

“I need a drink.” Garvyn said as she scanned the crowed and saw a very nervous looking Remus tugging on the cuffs of his shirt “Maybe we both do.” She said and grinned over at Lily who seemed a bit preoccupied by a certain James Potter. 

Garvyn grabbed two beers and headed over to Remus “Hello.” She said smiling.

“Oh, uh hello.” He said nervously. “You look lovely today.” 

“Oh thank you, you say it much nicer than Sirius.” Garvie laughed “Would you like one I grabbed it for you.” She showed him the second bottle. 

“I suppose I could have just one.” Remus said smiling. 

Soon the two were laughing and joking around with each other. Remus grabbed her arm “Dance with me.” He said with a desperate look in his eyes.

Garvyn looked at him and nodded her head and then they were dancing to the beat of the song their bodies were touching and fit perfectly together. Remus spun Garvyn around and put his hands on her hips and they began to grind to the music. Garvyn’s head was spinning and she loved it. Remus loved it too as he buried his head into her hair and smelled it. “You smell nice.” Remus said; his voice was heavy and his breath was hot. It made Garvyn gasp.

“I need air.” She said “Come with me.” 

Remus nodded his head. He needed air. More importantly he needed to take care of something that was happening in his downstairs. He casually folded his hands over his pants to conceal it. 

Together they made their way out of the Room of Requirements “It’s so hot in there!” Garvyn said bursting through the large doors.

Remus nodded his head, his heart was pounding “Yeah it is.” His voice was shaky and cracked. 

Garvyn grinned and looked at him. Remus was disheveled; his hair was a sweaty mess and his shirt was wrinkled and untucked. He was awkwardly trying to conceal his boner. Garvyn grinned inside; she did that to him. She walked back over to him “Remus are you okay?” She asked knowing all too well. 

“Hm? Me? Yeah I’m fine.” He was breathing heavily. 

Garvyn grinned like a snake “I think you need a little help with your friend…” She said and grabbed his arm and led him off to a dark corridor. 

Remus gulped “I suppose a little help would be nice.” Merlin he felt butterflies in his stomach as he watched Garvyn grin. Remus just followed along behind Garvyn; the corridor was dark and no one was around. 

Remus leaned against the wall as he watched Garvyn sink to her knees. Garvyn looked up at Remus as she slowly undid the belt to his pants, then the button, then the zipper. It was all going so slowly; then the wet cave engulfed him. Garvyn bobbed her head and closed her eyes soon a nice pace was set as she swirled her tongue around his shaft. Remus dug his hand in her hair and held on for dear life. Garvyn loved all the little gasps that came from him and the occasional moans of her name. 

“G-Garvie stop.” Remus said 

Garvyn pulled her mouth off with a *pop* “What don’t you like it?” She asked looking up at him.

“I just… I just don’t want to well you know.” He said with is face turning a bit red.

“Remy just sit back I’ll take care of it.” She said and licked her lips and went back to her business. 

Remus felt his stomach tighten as she quickened her pace, faster, deeper then finally, his world shattered around him. He shuttered and let out hiss and gripped Garvyn’s hair tightly as she licked him clean. 

Remus took a minute to calm down and clean himself up as Garvyn fixed her crumpled dress. “Hey Remus?” Garvyn asked looking over at him.

“Yeah?” He said breathlessly.

“What does this make us?” She looked at him; her look was unreadable but she was scared of the answer. 

“I was hoping to ask you out in a nicer way than this.” Remus said and laughed to himself.

Garvyn grinned “Well… I suppose I would wait a bit longer then.” She said smiling. 

Remus smiled as the two walked back to the party knowing that he would be bombarded with questions unless James and Sirius were too drunk to notice they were gone. 

Sadly the two were not that lucky. Remus was drug off by his two friends much to his dismay as Garvyn and Lily went their own way. 

“So how drunk did you have to get her?” Sirius asked.

“Padfoot she’s your friend how could you ask that!” Remus said looking astonished “But, to answer your question we both only had one beer.” 

James and Sirius gaped at their friend “What? What did you guys even do?” 

Remus frowned “None of your business.” 

James grinned “Well we saw you two dancing pretty scandalously earlier then all of a sudden you disappeared.” 

Well it couldn’t have been anything too exciting.” Sirius said “What did she give you head?” 

Remus let out an awkward laugh “Pfft what no that didn’t happen.” 

“Moony you’re a terrible liar.” Sirius said. 

“Oh Padfoot look at our little Mooney growing up; he isn’t our little boy anymore.” James said as he grasped Sirius. 

Sirius pretended to wipe tears from his eyes “I know Prongs they grow up so fast.”

Remus frowned and walked away from his two best friends.

Garvyn on the other hand could tell Lily was also hiding a secret. “Lily what happened between you and James?” 

Lily’s face turned red. “I’ll only tell if you tell what happened between you and Remus.” 

Garvyn blushed “Well… I um gave Remus a blowjob.” She said quietly. 

Lily grinned “WHAT!” she shouted. “Well great! Now mine isn’t even exciting. James and I just kissed, but yours is way more exciting than mine.” 

Garvyn was blushing furiously “Sorry! You wanted to know.” She said hiding her face in her hands. 

Lily grinned and nudged her friend “I knew you could do it though!” She said “So what does that make the two of you fuck buddies?” She asked.

“No… He said he wanted to ask me out in a nicer way.” Garvyn said smiling a little bit “So I told him I would wait.”

“That’s so cute!” Lily said grinning

The rest of the night went without anything too eventful happening around two in the morning the crowd of people dispersed. After being interrogated by their friends Garvyn and Remus sat together the rest of the night talking about anything and everything. 

Garvyn yawned “Want me to walk you to your room?” Remus asked. 

Garvyn smiled “I supposed if you want.” 

Remus grabbed Garvyn’s hand and walked her to her dorm room and kissed her on the cheek “Good night.” Remus said smiling.

Garvyn smiled and kissed his cheek as well “Good night Remus.” She said and walked into her room and drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for staying with me! It might take me a while because I am in college and it takes up a majority of my time so I try to write whenever I can. Thank you all for being so patient and kudos. I promise I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Garvyn spent the remainder of the holiday break with Lily due to Remus getting unexpectedly sick. Garvyn was greatly worried about her crush; he had been out for a few weeks now and the other three Marauders were helping to take care of Remus and were insisting that she and Lily stay away. Garvyn still had yet to give Remus his Christmas present; she had worked so hard trying to find the right thing to give him. Finally, she found a muggle book called Beauty and the Beast by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve; for some reason the book seemed to leap out at her. She sat on her bed and paged through the pages looking at the pictures when Lily burst into their room. 

“Garvyn you need to come quick!” She said rushing over

“What? What’s wrong?” Garvyn could tell her friend was alarmed and worried.

“It’s the boys they’re in the infirmary they’re hurt.” Lily grabbed her friends hand and together they ran down to see Madame Pomfrey.

“Oh hello girls why are the two of you in such a rush?” Madame Pomfrey asked.

“Where are the boys? Can we see them?” Garvyn asked looking worried. 

Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips “Well… I suppose the two of you can.” She said and led them back to the four occupied beds. 

There laid James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus with bandages, cuts, and bruises covering them. Remus quickly sat up and winced a bit “Garvyn! Lily!” he said smiling. The other three boys sat up in their beds and greeted their friends. 

“Are you okay? What happened? Tell us everything.” Lily said sitting on the edge of James’s bed. 

The four boys all looked at each other and looked worried. “We were attacked by something in the forest while we were sneaking off to Hogsmeade last night.” Sirius said. 

“Well what were you attacked by?” Garvyn asked.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders “Meh, it doesn’t matter now. What’s done is done.”

Garvyn furrowed her brows and looked furious “It doesn’t matter? Some beast attacked the four of you and you aren’t worried? What happens if it attacks other students here or kills them?” 

Sirius opened his mouth but Garvyn continued speaking “There is a monster out there and it attacked the four of you and that’s all you can say about it?” 

The room was uncomfortably silent. Remus looked visibly hurt; his head was in his hands. Garvyn frowned and walked over to Remus “What it’s not your fault, why are you so upset.” 

The other three boys looked at Remus and Garvyn with their mouths agape in shock. Remus looked at Garvyn “But it is.” He said softly.

Garvyn laughed softly “Don’t be silly you didn’t hurt them, you never would they’re your friends.” 

Garvyn looked around the room and locked eyes with Sirius “Garvyn. Stop talking.” He said and rubbed his face with his hands. She looked at Peter and James who looked uncomfortable in the silence, and then at Lily who was just as confused as she was. 

“What? What aren’t the four of you not telling us?” Lily asked. 

Remus sighed and took his head out of his hands “It’s my fault because I’m a werewolf.” He said

Lily’s face had a look of shock on it, and Garvyn; well she did not know what to do. She backed away from Remus and looked stiff. “Please don’t hate me.” Remus said. 

“So… Is that why you are always sick, because you are about to turn?” Garvyn asked and Remus nodded. Garvyn sat in a chair next to the bed “I’m not mad at you. I am upset because you did not tell us. Is there anything else you all are hiding?” 

James scratched the back of his head “I’m a deer.” He said.

Lily rolled her eyes “This is no time for joking James.” 

“I’m not!” He whined.

Sirius rolled his eyes “He really isn’t. We are all animagi except for Remus.” 

Lily’s eyes widened “Is that why the three of you weren’t talking for the entire month that one year?”

The three boys sheepishly nodded their heads “Intense silent game my ass.” Garvyn muttered, “So what are your forms?” She asked.

“James is a stag, Peter is a rat, and Sirius is a dog.” Remus said smiling and feeling a lot better.

Garvyn smiled “I have Christmas presents for you.” She said, “I’ll give it to you once you’re let out of the infirmary.”

James and Sirius groaned “What? I want a present.” whined Sirius. 

Garvyn smiled and looked at Lily “Come on its almost time for lunch.” She said and the two girls left.


End file.
